


In the Kitchen

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Pre-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo discovers poor Sam in tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Written November 2003. My first F/S story.

It was an unexpected sight that greeted the young master of Bag End when he walked into his kitchen one crisp autumn afternoon. Samwise Gamgee, his servant and companion of many years, was standing silently by the table, head bowed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

In three quick steps, Frodo crossed the room and placed a hand on his friend's shoulders. "Sam? What is it? Whatever's happened?"

Sam half-turned into the touch. Liquid brown eyes rose to meet inquiring blue, and the instant anguish Frodo felt on behalf of his friend, combined with an irresistible urge to comfort him, suddenly spilled over into something more. Something that had been steadily growing in his breast for sometime now. Something incredibly like...love. And without further thought or hesitation, Frodo reacted. His arms came up to wrap Sam in a tight embrace. Gentle fingers stroked the tears away, brushed through sandy curls and slowly curved around the hobbit's sturdy neck.

Sam's lips parted...

To reply?

To question?

To invite?

Frodo closed the brief distance between them, pressing his body ever closer as his lips indulged in a lingering kiss. Sam stood motionless in the embrace, his lips trembling under the passionate assault. His mouth opened on a hitching breath, allowing Frodo's searching tongue entry. _The taste... Oh, the taste... Like honey and sunshine and..._

"I love you," Frodo murmured, deepening the kiss. His hands glided up and down Sam's arms, across his shoulders, met and clamped around his back as if he meant to never let him go.

It was several moments before Frodo stopped to catch his breath and suddenly realized that neither his embrace nor the kiss were being returned. He leaned back slightly, reading only confusion in his friend's unblinking gaze. "Sam?" he whispered, "Sam, dearest?"

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam rasped. "S-s-sir?" His knees buckled as Frodo's grip loosened and he half fell before catching himself against the solid edge of the table.

The table...

Frodo stared in mounting horror and slowly backed away.

The evidence, had he cared to see it, was laid out on the kitchen table as plain as the look of shock now spreading across Sam's face. The knife and the cutting board. The vegetable peelings set aside for composting. Stacks of glistening white rings, neatly sliced, their heavy fragrance scenting the still air...

"Oh," Frodo murmured, a swift tide of red rising to suffuse his entire face. "Oh, Sam. You've been chopping onions. I'm sorry. I thought you were -- I thought --"

Embarrassed beyond belief, Frodo spun on his heel, blindly setting himself in motion-- fully prepared to walk out the smial door and never come back -- just vanish forever down that endless road of Bilbo's song. _It would be for the best... How could I ever..._

It was the barest whisper of a sound, but it caught him, one foot already on the doorstep.

Sam had whimpered.

Loyal, dependable, stalwart Sam had whimpered.

Frodo froze. The sound was repeated, as if all the pain and loss and longing in the world was caught in that heartfelt cry.

He slowly turned to meet Sam's eyes.

"Sam?"

 _No, no, no, no, no!_ Sam's head wagged to and fro, his mouth gaping, obviously incapable of coherent speech. Brown eyes once again overflowed with tears. Real tears this time.

And, wonder of wonders, his arms opened wide.

Begging Frodo to return.

Frodo obliged.


End file.
